What Rin Does While Len's Asleep
by Negitoro equals LIFE
Summary: The title pretty much explains it all. This is the prequel to "Blackout!" and its main focus is Len x Rin, but there's also quite a bit of Luka x Miku. *Sigh* Still no better at summaries. Also, you'll slightly understand this story better if you read "Blackout!" first, if you haven't already.


**A/N:**** Because most of you said you would like to see this, it's time for the one-shot about what Rin does while Len's asleep. This is supposed to be a prequel, by the way. And… that's literally the entire plot. So… yeah. Here we go! **

Here we are in the Crypton mansion. Today, some big announcements are going to be made from two of the family members. Let's watch (or… read) as this unfolds. Luka took Miku's hand in hers confidently, and strode into the living room. As expected, the other four members were sitting in front of the T.V.; Kaito and Meiko were watching the Kagamines play games as usual. They barely spared a glance at the entering duo, and went back to what they were doing.

Miku tentatively cleared her throat. "Um… Luka and I have something to say."

"Ok. Get on with it." Rin paused the game and then sneakily pulled Len's N64 controller out when his attention was on the leek and tuna lovers.

Luka put her arm around the short girl, who started to blush. "Miku and I are dating now. We plan on going public at tomorrow's interview."

"Alright." They turned back to their video game and Kaito and Meiko started watching them again. Rin un-paused the game and began furiously pressing the buttons. When Len went to press his controller, he was confused when his character on-screen remained unmoving. After a few mega-combos, Len's character went straight down, while Rin's did a victory pose.

"RIN! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CONTROLLER?!"

She shrugged. "Nothing, I can't control when the game glitches."

He pulled on his chord a little, and his suspicions were confirmed once the entirety of the chord was in his grip. "YOU UN-PLUGGED MY CONTROLLER!"

She gasped and pretended to look offended. "I did no such thing!"

"YES YOU DID, YOU IDIOT!"

"Wow, calling me an idiot makes you _soo _much smarter than me, doesn't it? Well, Len?"

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP, BANANA BREATH!"

"ORANGE FREAK!"

Miku and Luka, who had quietly watched the ordeal, discreetly left and went back to Luka's room. The younger of the two sat down on the bed and looked slightly disappointed.

"Hey, Miku, what's the matter?" Luka took a seat next to her and wrapped her in a comforting embrace.

"Well I at least expected a "Congratulations" or something like that. They didn't react or anything, really."

Luka nodded in understanding and pulled her down to lie next to her. "Well, at least they weren't upset about it." She yawned and pulled the covers over the both of them.

"Luka, it's only 4:00!" Miku turned around to face her.

"But I want to nap before I have to cook. Won't you stay next to me while I sleep?" She gave a sleepy grin and dozed off.

Miku, unable to resist how adorable Luka was while she was sleeping, decided she needed a nap as well. But she didn't fall asleep before whispering "I love you." And she could've sworn she'd seen her girlfriend smile a bit.

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

The Crypton members all gathered around the dining table, where a delicious array of foods was set up. With a bit of drool pooling at the corner of her mouth, Rin set to devouring all that was on her plate. "*Munch*Thso, how wush yur day?" She asked through a mouthful of crab.

"Well, it was pretty good. Um, there's a new ice cream shop down the street. Maybe we should go there sometime." Kaito piped up. They agreed that they would go after dinner, as Luka refused to cook any further for dessert.

The rest of the meal passed in a comfortable silence, all of them savoring what Luka had made.

As they had agreed to, they went out to the ice cream shop. "I'll take a blueberry double-scoop in a waffle cone, a banana split, an orange single-scoop in a sugar cone, a triple cherry sundae, and… Miku, Luka, what do you two want?" Kaito paused in his order to look over to them.

"We'll just share a waffle cone, one strawberry scoop, and one vanilla." Their orders were taken and the group of six went to sit in one of the booths.

Kaito immediately set to devouring his ice cream at a frightening pace, while Meiko chose to slowly start on hers. "Kaito, I tell you every time, if you eat that fast you'll-"

"URGHGHGH, BRAIN FREEEEEZE!" The blue-haired man drawing the attention of other customers. Meiko just shook her head and did the biggest face-palm in the history of face-palms.

Rin and Len watched in amusement as they ate their treats. Then, the young blonde turned her head slightly to the side to see what Miku and Luka were up to. They were doing their own little couple thing, as they were the only Vocaloids officially in a relationship. They talked, laughed, smiled, and shared their ice cream with light blushes painting their faces.

"_Oh my God, how do they even do that? That's like, A MILLION indirect kisses!" _Despite being 14, Rin was very much still a little kid in the sense that she really didn't understand relationships and dating. In her inattention, her own ice cream slipped from her hand and landed on the floor with a light _Plop! _sound. "Aw, dang it!" She stared at the fallen cone in dismay.

Len looked up from his dish, his mouth ringed with vanilla ice cream. His eyes darted from Rin to his ice cream a few times before he gingerly pushed the banana split over. "…Here, you can have the rest of mine."

She blinked, and took the spoon and bowl with an almost inaudible thank you. Her face went completely crimson as she took little bites at a time. _"Great, now I'M getting indirect kisses!" _But to Rin's confusion, she found that she didn't really mind indirectly kissing Len. _"What on earth is wrong with me? Oh well… Maybe I do understand Miku and Luka a teeny bit." _

Meanwhile, Luka and Miku whispered to each other. "Aww, wouldn't they make an adorable couple?"

"Yeah, but I still think we're the cutest couple, eh, Miku?"

"…Yeah."

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

Later that night, as everyone said their good nights, Rin encountered Miku in the hallway. "Hey, Rin, I think you should ask Len out."

"WHAT?!" She shouted, but quieted down to a whisper-shout as Miku frantically motioned for her to do so. "He's practically my brother, we may technically be "mirror images" but isn't that just a fancy word for self-cest?! Besides, I don't want to be committed yet! I'm still only 14!"

Miku shrugged. "Whatever, I still say you two look really cute together! And as for the "self-cest" thing... don't listen to what other people tell you. Just do whatever makes you happiest." She then disappeared behind Luka's door.

_"Whatever makes me happiest..." _Rin ran the phrase over and over through her head as she made her way up to her and Len's joined bedroom in the attic. She got into her night clothes without worrying about Len, because he was already fast asleep. She then went over to his bed before going to her own. She'd never tell anybody that she did this, but without doing it, she just couldn't sleep. So, she sat down as quietly as she could, and just watched him sleep.

She became entranced as his chest steadily moved up and down, his mouth partially open, and his face showing he was at peace. _"I guess it wouldn't be TOO bad if I asked him out... GAH! What am I thinking?! Maybe Meiko slipped some sake in with my food or something." _She wasn't too sure why she needed to watch him sleep before falling asleep herself. To make sure he was still breathing? To be sure he hadn't gotten kidnapped by a group of travelling ninjas? Or, perhaps, something a bit more. _"Oh God, am I in love with Len? NO, THAT'S STUPID! But maybe..." _She leaned over and pressed her ear against him to listen to his heartbeat. _Thump... Thump... Thump... _It was comforting, and Rin would have fallen asleep right there if the attic door hadn't creaked open.

"Psst, are you guys awake? I think the extra blankets are up-" Luka's eyes widened and Rin jumped away from Len like he was a disease.

"...here. Um, did I come at a bad time? I'll just get those later... G'night, Rin." She closed the attic door silently and went away.

Rin blushed like crazy and flopped back onto her bed. _"GREAT! NOW LUKA KNOWS! I guess she's a good secret keeper though... She never did tell Len that it was me who crashed the road roller. And, on the bright side, I didn't fall asleep next to Len, so no need for explanations in the morning!" _So, she went to sleep with a clear mind. And now, the world does know what Rin does while Len's asleep.

**Final A/N: OH NOEZ, I WROTE MORE NEGITORO THAN I DID LEN X RIN, EVEN THOUGH IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MORE FOCUSED ON THEM... Oh well. So, I had a block on this for the longest time, but now that I'm supposed to be doing a 10 page long essay, I guess creativity struck me like lightning. Also, for the strangest reason, telling somebody about my block, cured my block. Huh... weird. But there you have it, folks! Sorry about the crappy-ness though. But now I guess I'll go start that essay... Bye!**


End file.
